harrypotterpiratesofthecaribbeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Ruprecht Kroenen
'' Evil has a new name... ''"See the Freak in the Gasmask? Thats Karl Rueprecht Kroenwn, he's Hitler's top assassin and head of the Chaos society! If he's here this is big!" -anon on Kroenen Early Life The Warden or Karl Rueprecht Kroenen was once normal wizard who attended Hogwarts and was in Slytherin house, Born in Munich Germany in 1686 he believed in the ideals of a perfect wizard race, and of a perfect world wide race which caused him to join the NAZI's during WW2, after the NAZIs defeat and his involvment with the Nectar Project and Joseph Furnace he was also head of the Thule Occult Society of Chaos, He began to experiment on himself taking his eyelids and fingernails off and ever his lips, which caused him to wear a gasmask as he was obsessed with germs and hygiene he would never take the mask off, even building a full body suit to protect his body. He often worked as a hunter for the Ministry of Magic searching for Renegade Wizards and other Fugitives, as he was a top Assassin and Swordsman, and well known for his unequaled phsyical stamina and prowess. Wardenship "Evil wears a gasmask, and sups with darkness, his name is Karl Kroenen!" ''-''Sirius Black- He was made the Warden of Azkaban, when Sirius Black was arrested for involvment in the Murder of James & Lily Potter, Where he immediately set about strengthening his defense against the dark arts, when Sirius Black escaped he accompanied his Dementors to Hogwarts and followed the fugitive after his meeting with Harry Potter. When he arrested Sirius he wanted to immediately hand him to the Dementors but he restrained from doing it, so he could watch the looks of the students when they saw the dementors kiss. Wanted When the major breakout of Azkaban happened due to the Treachery of the Dementors, Kroenen was suspected as a traitor because he'd been kidnapped by Voldemort who wanted Kroenen to join him, Kroenon remained silent he never spoke and then when he was about to be tortured by a death eater he attacked and killed the death eater and returned to Azkaban, where he was pardoned by the Ministry. Slenderman Kroenen was sent to capture Slenderman by the Thule Society of Chaos to harness his extreme psychic link, which they wished to harness in order to destory all the impure Mudbloods from existence, Kroenen captured Slenderman and held him prisoner in his mansion awaiting the return of his daughter Raven Slendergirl and her friend Emily Darkvane, Kroenen sat there waiting then finally they returned, Kroenen threatened them to come with him or else but Raven opened a whole in the Rift which nearly sucked a whole in Kroenen had it not been for the fact he stuck his katana blade deep into the floor of the mansion and shut the Rift himself, Kroenen was utterly exhausted though and was seized up by Slenderman and pulled into the Woods where Kroenen came too and escaped capturing Raven and Taking her to the HQ of the Society in Munich, Germany about 40 miles away from Slendermans mansion, Slenderman pursued Kroenen with the help of Emily and got into the Societies Laboratory where Kroenen was planning to remove Ravens Brain and Harness the Psychic link within, but Slenderman Stopped him by shoving his hand under a piece of machinery which is why Kroenen lost his left hand. Death He was killed by Voldemort in the Battle of Azkaban when Voldemort tried to takeover the Prison to turned everyone inside to his side, when Kroenen tried to stop him from releasing Mortemar Goldwrecker Voldemort sent a bar of iron from the prison window through Kroenen's body and then sucked what was left of his cold, cruel soul out of his body. Kroenen was buried in Munich but please recall that is Undead...... Personality He was a genius in the sense of the word being able to create an entire new hand after he lost his left hand in combat with Slenderman, and also replaced his heart with a clockwork heart which allowed him to play 'dead' and come back to 'life' when he so desired, also had a well known hatred of Mugbloods and other impure people and always dreamed of an Perfect world of only the most pure of humanity. he was a very cold, cruel person who delighted in torturing the Prisoners of Azkaban, as well as experimenting on their Physic and Physical aspects. He was very well known for his hatred of germs. He also suffered from Dysmorphic Disorder commonly known as Surgical addiction, which meant he was obsessed about 'Impurities' He also had a severe hatred for the Slenderman.